


Sir, Yes, Sir

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi I was hoping that you could maybe do a Cole one-shot, military kink and rough smut yeah that would be awesome! no rush on this one he’s such an underrated character lol not enough fics *the struggle* thanks! Love your writing btw just plz no spanking BDSM or daddy kink THX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir, Yes, Sir

Warnings: Brief mention of blood and corpses, smut, rough sex, oral, face fucking, military!kink, dom!Cole/sub!Reader (I know the request said no BDSM, but the dom/sub just sort of came out with the military!kink I hope that’s ok), language

Fic:

“I had that!” Cole shouts at you from across the barn. Bodies are strewn out across the wooden floor, blood splattered between them.

“Yeah, well from what I saw, if I hadn’t shown up you would have died,” you shout back. Sam and Dean had put you in charge of watching out for Cole ever since he had lost his family to a gang of vampires, even if he didn’t want your protection. You knew how Hell bent he could be on revenge and you knew if you didn’t stay close to him, he’d just wind up getting himself killed.

“This was my hunt, they’ve all been my hunts,” he yells, “My family are mine to avenge, why can’t you stay out of it?”

“I won’t stand by and watch you die,” you tell him. You turn on your heel and stalk away, headed towards your car. Cole follows after you, not willing to let the argument go.

“If I want to kill vampires and put my life in danger then that’s my choice,” he tells you.

You stop by the trunk of your car and sling the blood from your machete. “And if I want to burst in and save your ass, that’s my choice,” you say back. You open your trunk and toss the machete inside before slamming the trunk shut.

“Stop following me,” Cole says as you make your way to the driver’s door of your car.

“Right now, you’re the one following me,” you point out, “You know, if you have a death wish then maybe I should let you fulfill it.”

“I’m a marine,” he says, “I’ve seen combat and I know how to fight.”

“You may be a soldier,” you admit, “But you’re no hunter; you’re ignorant and ill equipped. You’ve seen combat but you’ve never seen a war like this. These creatures don’t play by any rules that apply to war or death, just because you kill something doesn’t mean it stays dead. And stop using your family as an excuse to fight a senseless war. You think you’re the only one to lose someone? I’ve lost countless people, friends and family, but do you see me running around killing every damn angel and demon I can find in order to get revenge? No, and you know why? I’m no use to anyone if I’m dead and neither are you.”

“Stop,” Cole growls. His arms land on either side of you pinning you between him and your car.

“Sir, yes, Sir,” you sass, waiting for him to say something else. Instead of speaking, his lips crash against yours, taking you by surprise. “What are you doing?” you ask breathlessly as he breaks the kiss. He raises an eyebrow before giving you a dark look.

“Is that how you address a commanding officer? I believe you mean ‘what are you doing, Sir,’” Cole corrects you.

“Fine, what are you doing, Sir?” you ask, swallowing thickly. His blue eyes turn dark and a smile crosses his lips.

“Putting you in your place, Cadet,” he answers.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Sir?” you question.

“Yes,” he responds, “Now I don’t want to hear another question out of your mouth and if I ask you something, I want you to respond with 'yes Sir’ or 'no Sir,’ am I understood Cadet?”

“Yes,” you answer, quickly catching your mistake, “Yes Sir.”

“Good,” he says. His lips leave bruising kisses along the sensitive skin of your neck as his warm breaths fall across your shoulder. Your hands come up and fist in his jacket, spurring him on. One of his hands moves from the car and wraps into your hair before tugging it to the side to give him better access to your neck.

His lips move to the spot behind your ear and jolts of pleasure run through you as his teeth graze the spot. Cole’s other hand comes up to palm your breast roughly through your shirt. You arch into his touch, silently begging for more.

“You want me to touch you, don’t you Y/N?” Cole asks.

“Yes Sir,” you respond. Cole smirks against your skin before pulling away, leaving you craving the feel of him against you.

“Clothes off, double time,” Cole tells you and you comply. Your fingers fly to the buttons of your shirt and make quick work of them until you realize what Cole is doing.

His arousal is evident through his jeans and slowly his hands move to the buckle of his belt. Your hands falter as you watch him push his pants and boxers down just enough to pull his thick, throbbing cock from them. You swallow thickly as his thumb rubs across his slit and collects a bead of precum that he uses as lubricant as he strokes himself slowly.

“I said to take your clothes off Cadet, are you disobeying a direct order?” Cole asks as he lazily strokes himself.

“No Sir, sorry Sir,” you answer as you make quick work of the rest of your clothes, leaving them as a pile on the ground. The cool air surrounding you brings goosebumps to your skin and stiffens your nipples. Once you’re completely naked, you rub your thighs together as you wait for your next instruction.

Cole’s eyes, which have almost lost every trace of blue, roam over your body as he pumps his hand over his thick shaft. “I bet you’re wet for me aren’t you?” Cole asks.

“Yes Sir,” you answer as you rub your thighs together.

“Spread your legs,” he requests and you comply. Leaning against the car, you spread your legs and watch as Cole takes a step forward. You gasp as his calloused middle finger teases your folds before coming up to rub a quick circle around your clit. A groan of dissatisfaction escapes your lips as Cole takes his hand away. You watch him intently as he brings his finger up to his lips and sucks it between them. He hums as he cleans the digit of your juices. “Good enough to eat,” he comments.

He takes another step forward and his hands are on you within seconds, the warmth of him sinking into your skin. You moan as his tongue maps out your mouth, the taste of him tainted by the taste of yourself. His hands travel over your body, squeezing your breasts and bringing your leg up around his waist. You loved the way his rough hands felt against your skin, whether it was smooth or scarred. In fact, he treated each scar he found by rubbing his thumb along it like he was trying to create a map of your body, making each one feel like it was a hard earned trophy.

Cole pushes his body close to yours, pressing his cock against your lower abdomen. “Cole,” you whisper as you thread your fingers through his short, light brown hair.

“Did I say you could say my name?” Cole asks.

“No Sir,” you respond. Cole moves his lips to your neck and smiles against your skin.

“What do you want Y/N?” Cole asks, “Do you want me to fuck that tight little pussy of yours? Make you scream my name as you cum around my cock?”

“No Sir,” you say. Cole moves away from you and lets your leg fall from his waist.

“No?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, “Then what do you want Cadet?”

“I’d rather suck your cock, Sir,” you say, running a finger down his muscular chest, “May I?” Cole’s eyes widen before he returns to his cool, collected expression.

“What did I tell you about asking questions?” he asks without giving you a chance to respond, “On your knees Cadet.” You quickly drop to your knees and take his throbbing cock into your hand. Settling onto the hard ground, you lick a stripe up the underside of his dick, the vein pulsing against your tongue. Cole grunts as you swirl your tongue around his tip. His half lidded eyes meet yours as you look up to him, waiting for his next instruction. “I thought you said you wanted to suck my cock Cadet, get to it,” he says impatiently.

Obediently, you wrap your lips around his tip and suck hard. His hands thread through your hair and encourage you to take more of him. You do just that, taking him in inch by inch until his tip hits the back of your throat, causing you to gag around him. “Are you ok Y/N?” Cole asks as he brushes your hair out of your face and holds it back. You nod your head and swallow around him, letting your throat relax. “If you need me to stop, tap my thigh ok?” he asks. You nod and hum around him.

“Fuck Y/N,” Cole hisses as you begin bobbing your head. His eyes squeeze shut as his hips buck forward, fucking your mouth. You move your hands up to his hips, tracing your fingers along the v that leads down to his cock. “So good,” Cole grunts as his cock twitches in the wet warmth of your mouth. You try to hold still, letting Cole thrust into your mouth. A tear drops down your cheek, but you don’t care. The sound he makes cause your wetness to drip down your thigh.

His hips buck erratically as his cock throbs. “Fuck I’m close,” he warns as you swallow around him. Cole pulls back, leaving only his tip between your lips. His hand falls from your hair as he strokes his dick. Hot, salty ribbons of cum fall across your tongue and hit the back of your throat. You swallow him down and lick him clean before pulling off of him with a 'pop.’

“Are you ok?” he asks, his domineering stance falling away for half a second.

“Yes Sir,” you answer, your throat a little sore, but otherwise ok.

“On your feet Cadet,” Cole says. He offers you a hand and helps you stand. Cole pulls you close and presses his lips to yours roughly. His hands slide to your hips as he guides you to the front of your car. He lifts you up and places you on the hood of the car. His hands slide down your thighs and he lifts them up, placing your feet on the edge of the hood and opening you up to him. The cold air makes you shudder as it hits your soaked core.

“You’re so wet,” Cole muses. He pulls his jacket from his shoulders and lets it drop to the ground. His boots, pants, and boxers follow next. You watch his muscles ripple as he pulls his shirt over his head and casts it to the side, leaving him only his dog tags. His arms snake under your legs and his hands grasp your hips as he pulls you to the very edge of the hood.

His lips leave bruising kisses up your inner thighs, his tongue lapping up the wetness that’s dripped down them. He groans at the taste of you as he licks a long, broad stripe up your slit. You weave one of your hands into his hair and place the other behind you, holding you up.

Your eyes stay locked on his as he sucks your clit between his lips, drawing it out between his teeth. You gasp at the sensation, making him smirk. “Now you have permission to use my name,” he tells you before sucking your clit between his lips again. You moan and writhe as he sucks and licks your pussy lips, dragging them out between his teeth.

“Cole please,” you beg, you weren’t sure how much longer you could take the teasing. Cole chuckles in response, sending vibrations straight to your core. You groan as your head falls back against the smooth hood of your car. His tongue delves into you, taking you by surprise. You moan and whimper as his tongue swirls inside you, his stubble a scratching your skin lightly. Your hand tightens in this hair, pulling him closer as he eats you out. Cole grips your hips tightly and lifts you from the car, giving him a better angle as he licks, sucks, and nips at your skin. His nose nudges your clit, causing you to cry out.

Your hips buck as you try to ride his tongue, but Cole’s hands hold you in place. He ravishes you and you melt in his grip, moaning his name as the knot in your stomach coils. Your walls grow tight around his tongue. “I’m close,” you tell him, you can feel the smirk on his lips as his tongue presses inside you as far as it will reach, “I’m gonna …” You don’t get to finish your sentence. Your walls clamp down around his tongue and you shout his name. He helps you ride out your orgasm before lapping up everything you have to give him.

Cole places your hips back onto the hood of the car before crawling above you. The way he watches you combined by the way he moves reminds you of a predator. His lips meet yours and the taste of yourself mingles with the taste of him. Cole’s forearms rest on either side of your head as your arms slip around to his back. You wrap your legs around his waist and you pull him towards you, his hard cock pressed against your lower abdomen. Cole groans as you rock your hips up, a bead of precum dripping from his tip and onto your stomach.

“Do you have a condom?” Cole asks, his lips finding the spot behind your ear.

“In the glove compartment Sir,” you mumble. Cole smirks against your skin before lifting you from the car. He carries you to the side of the car and opens the door before placing you on the back seat.

“Hands and knees Cadet,” he tells you before moving to the passenger side door. He opens it before opening the glove compartment and rummaging around. You position yourself on your hands and knees, watching impatiently as you wait for him to find what he’s looking for.

When he finally finds a condom, he slams the passenger door shut and moves to stand behind you. You glance over your shoulder and you watch him tear the package open and roll the condom over his erect cock. Cole groans as you wiggle your hips to entice him. His hands grip your hips and he pulls you back to the end of the seat, your feet dangling over the edge as Cole stands between your legs. He takes his cock in one hand and teases you with his tip, slapping his cock against your clit.

“Please Sir,” you beg. Cole groans and quickly lines himself up with your entrance, thrusting in in one quick motion. You cry out as he fills you to the hilt.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you Y/N?” Cole asks.

“Yes Sir,” you moan, pushing your hips back towards him. Cole takes the hint and pulls back before thrusting forward again. He sets a fast, rough pace, one hand wrapped around your hip while the other rests on the roof of your car. You moan and whimper as he fucks you wildly, your walls quickly growing tight around him.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Cole groans, “Your close again aren’t you?” You moan and nod your head, unable to form words. Your hands give out beneath you and you drop to your elbows, your cheek pressed against the leather of the seat. You watch Cole’s expression as he fucks you relentlessly, his eyes half lidded and fixed on the spot where his body connects with yours. Cole’s hand falls from the roof of your car and comes to rest on your lower back. You push back on him, meeting him thrust for thrust, making the car rock. “Go ahead Y/N,” Cole says, “I want to feel you cum.”

You do as he asks and let go, your release reverberating through you. “Cole,” you cry out as your orgasm hits you hard, your walls gripping his cock as he continues thrusting. He pulls himself from you suddenly and you collapse on the seat. Cole chuckles at the state you’re in before he flips you onto your back. You move yourself to the other end of the seat, giving Cole enough room to join you in the car. He kneels on the seat and shuts the door behind him.

Cole lowers himself above you and you reach out to him, pulling him closer. His cock finds your entrance and he resumes his pace from before, slamming into you again and again. You wrap a leg around his waist, holding him tightly in the close confines of the car. The clink of his dog tags accompanies the slap of skin on skin and the moans and groans that escape both him and you.

His thrusts slow as his lips meet yours, his body sliding against your own. One of his hands intertwines with yours, making the moment more intimate than you had expected. His lips coax yours apart as his hips roll, hitting your g-spot with each thrust. You twist your free hand into his hair before dragging your nails down his back. His cock twitches inside you and you can feel the knot coil in your stomach yet again.

“Y/N,” Cole groans as his cock throbs, his free hand twists into your hair and he deepens the kiss. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and snaps, your walls clenching down around his cock as his orgasm hits him. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside the condom, his orgasm prolonging your own.

“Cole,” you whisper, combing your fingers through his hair as you come down from your mutual highs. He stills and hovers above you, his cock growing soft inside you.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Cole says, gently kissing the bruises he’s left on your skin, “I know you’re trying to protect me, but it’s frustrating when you seem to be able to kill everything that comes your way while I’m being knocked on my ass.”

“I know you’re a soldier,” you say, caressing his cheek and looking into his eyes, “But there’s a difference between being a soldier and being a hunter. You don’t have to fight this war alone. We could be a team, I can train you to be a hunter, I can help you.”

“And how does being part of a team help you?” Cole asks. He pulls himself from you and rolls to your side, running his hand through his hair like he’s disgusted with himself. He pulls the condom off as you turn to face him, the small seat making things difficult.

“You just helped me,” you laugh, “Besides, it would be nice to have a hunting partner again, it’s been a while since I had one.” Cole lets his hand rest on your hip as you trace your fingers down his chest and play with his dog tags.

“You really want me around?” Cole asks.

“I’m just going to follow you anyway, whether you like it or not,” you answer, “It would be easier if you let me stay with you and I’d feel better if you’ve been trained before you go out hunting again.”

“Why do you want to help me?” Cole questions, “I’m not your blood.”

“I know what it’s like to lose someone and want revenge,” you say, “I may not be a soldier, but we’re more alike than you know. Blood or not, if you want to be a hunter, then I want to help you. I’m sick of losing people.” Cole nods, accepting your answer.

His hand comes up and caresses your cheek, his thumb sliding over your cheekbone. “Thank you,” Cole says.

“What for?” you ask.

“For everything,” he responds, “For protecting me from myself. I know I can be an idiot sometimes.” His lips meet yours again as he pulls you flush against him.

“You’re welcome,” you mumble against his lips before deepening the kiss.


End file.
